HakuAla
by KizunaUzumaki
Summary: My first attempt at a fluff story with this pairing. I'm not sure how I feel about it.


Aladdin was cold. She had left her jacket in Ugo's car as she hurried into work that morning. She was hurrying to the library three blocks away from work. She needed to study for the biology test on Tuesday. The wind was blowing straight through her clothes and causing shivers to run up her spine.

A few minutes later she finally shoved her way through the library doors and into the warmth of the building. She took a moment to enjoy the heat before walking over to the science section and searching for the books she needed. She had already spent some time preparing but the plant systems weren't unraveling their mysteries for her like science normally did. Aladdin had finally come across a section of science that stumped her.

She pulled out a stack of books ten titles high and started working her way through them systematically. She made it through the first two books without having much trouble being that they were both mostly review of what the class had covered in the last couple units. The third and fourth books were brief and very broad overviews of the cycles she needed to know. By the fifth book she was completely lost. As she went through it again trying to make sense of the details of the cycles her hair came out of her braid, her fingers pulling at it as she became more and more confused. This was not working at all.

She was so focused on the book she didn't notice the boy that sat down at her table because of the lack of any other room. He tried several times to get her attention and ask if she would mind but she didn't respond and he opted not to disturb her. If she was that focused on the book she probably wouldn't mind him studying next to her and being quiet. He couldn't help but watch her as her hair became more and more messy and her expression became more and more confused. He risked being caught and peered over at what she was reading. He couldn't help the slight smile that crossed his face.

"Do you want help?" Normally he would never cut in on someone's study time by talking but she seemed as though she wasn't doing well on her own.

Aladdin looked up and her breath caught. His eyes, one a dark blue-grey and the other a pale blue met her own ocean blues. She was trapped by him. She found everything about his appearance interesting. The scar that marred half his face she found didn't take away from his attractiveness at all. He cleared his throat and she blushed, she had been staring again. Well, she wasn't really one good with social normalcies. She was working on it. "Ah, sorry. My brain is kinda fried right now. I really don't get this."

"I can explain it to you if you'd like."

Was this horrible day going to stop being so horrible? Aladdin grinned at him, unable to contain her contagious smile, "That would be amazing."

Hakuryuu explained each cycle to her, pulling up pictures and making comparisons to other things until she understood each one perfectly. They sat together the entire afternoon talking about the science topic. Aladdin couldn't help the disappointment she felt when she received the message from Ugo telling her he was on his way. She didn't want to part with the beautiful boy just yet.

She asked him where he went to school and was again disappointed that it wasn't' the same as hers. He went to a private boarding school on the east coast. He was just here for winter break.

Just before she had to run outside she took a risk and scribbled her number down on a piece of paper that she left in his hand after quickly kissing him on the cheek and thanking him for the help. She ran out of the library and back into the wind where Ugo waited in his car.

Hopefully Hakuryuu had taken the same interest in her that she had in him and call her.

Hakuryuu sat in the library blushing profusely as Kouha and Judal sat in a private study room laughing at the sudden turn of events. It was a good thing Kouha had kept Judal from calling Hakuryuu to them after all.

* * *

Hello everyone.

And a special hello to the person who requested this (i think it has been about a month.) I'm sorry it took so long. This was really hard for me to write. I've never really done anything with this pairing so I hope it wasn't too bad. I really did try. If you have any other requests feel free to ask. I'll see what I can do to write some more stuff with this pairing and get something better out to you.

Anyway...yeah I don't even know at this point. Please go vote in the pole if you haven't already.

Until Next Time!

-Kizuna


End file.
